Yearning of the Hearts
by KnightFury24
Summary: Set in the first move, Astrid didn't follow Hiccup after he got chosen in the ring, making no one stopping Hiccup from running away, what adventure will Hiccup make, as his body goes away from Home but his heart doesn't, will he find a new life?, will he find love again?. First chapter RE-EDIT.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first WHAT IF HICCUP RAN AWAY FIC., and I am pretty nervous of how this story will turn out, and I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, IT BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS AND/OR CRESSIDA COWELL.**

* * *

( Cove)

" Leaving… were leaving come on lets pack up, looks like you and me are taking a little vacation… forever". Hiccup said as he put down his basket full of supplies, food, clothes, and few blacksmith materials.` Toothless then run towards Hiccup happily, as Toothless reach Hiccup, Hiccup then scratches Toothless` s neck making Toothless purr in satisfaction.

" come on bud were leaving, it's getting dangerous especially now that my dad is back, me being chosen in the arena, and Astrid … Astrid is getting suspicious, and I can't let the whole village find you, so we need to go after sundown so it's safer". Hiccup said to Toothless, Toothless nod to Hiccup in understanding, while Hiccup prepares for the journey he didn't realized a pen falls out of his basket.

(After Sundown)

" Let's go bud it's time to go" Hiccup tells Toothless while mounting, as Hiccup gets comfortable he urge Toothless to go, as they fly off Berk, Hiccup looks below to see his once called home,' Later he remembers something, luckily its before they past the two statues,

" WAIT!, we need to go back" Hiccup said to Toothless. ' Toothless stop and look to Hiccup curiously. "

Toothless we need to go back for the other Dragons" Hiccup said to Toothless worriedly. ' Toothless whines because they're going back to Berk again,' but nonetheless complies and fly towards Berk ,' as the duo reach Berk, they fly above the arena, looking if the coast is clear, when Hiccup saw its clear, they landed in front of the main gate,

" bud keep watch if there is some guard approaching" Hiccup whisper to Toothless, Toothless nod.

Hiccup then walk toward the dragons pen, he then proceeds in opening the gates of the gronkle, deadly nadder, and the hideous zippleback, luckily for him the dragons recognized him and know that he doesn't hut them like the other Vikings of this island so they trust him easily, now the monstrous nightmare was a different story. " okay… its go time " Hiccup said to himself as he pulls the lever of the cage of the nightmare,

Hiccup then slowly back away, after Hiccup got a few meters away from the cage,' the nightmare burst out of the cage, eyes slit, growling in anger while coated in flames, it looks around to see if there was any Vikings, but it only saw Hiccup with the other dragons, the nightmare then calm down, eyes dilated, flames disappear, but still growling cautiously at Hiccup but not as intense as before,

" hey my name is Hiccup, I am a friend " Hiccup said to the nightmare cautiously walk towards the nightmare with one hand outstretch, the nightmare then growls louder because of Hiccup `s actions. No, no its okay I wont hurt you…,' Hiccup took a deep breath, he said " I AM NOT ONE THEM" he then looks away, while his hand wait for the nightmare to trust him,' the nightmare is shocked at Hiccup, it then look at the other dragons,' the other dragons nods at the nightmare telling it to trust the human. ' for a while Hiccup waits for the nightmare to trust him, then he feels the warm yet scaly snout of the dragon.' Hiccup then looks at the nightmare and sees it trust him.'

But the peaceful moment was ruin when Hiccup hears Toothless roaring at them, signaling that there are guards approaching. " let's go, we need to go now, you guys will follow me and Toothless" Hiccup said to the other dragons while gesturing towards Toothless.'

Hiccup then run towards Toothless, when Hiccup reaches Toothless, he then mount on Toothless and fly away from Berk.

After an hour of flying they spotted a small island which is a bit far from Berk, but also a bit far from dragon island, the island itself got a small patch of trees.' Hiccup then signal the other dragons to land towards the small island, when they land Hiccups looks at the forest to see if it's safe to make camp at the beach, when Hiccup see its safe. "We are going to set camp here for now", Hiccup said to the dragons as he gets off and unload his basket off Toothless.'

The dragons then curled up on the ground to relax, except for toothless who is currently waiting for Hiccup, after Hiccup finish unloading his basket off Toothless, he then took out an ax to cut some woods, after he got the ax he looks toward the dragons and says." Guys, me and Toothless will be going to the forest to get some firewood stay put". 'the dragons then looks at Hiccup and croons in understanding. With that Hiccup and Toothless walks towards the forest.

After a while Hiccup comes back with some firewood while Toothless carry the rest of the firewood. As they approach the camp Hiccup says." Hey guys were back", the dragons head perks up at Hiccup`s voice, then greeted him happily with croons and hisses. Hiccup and Toothless then set down the fire wood, he then get some fish while telling Toothless to start a fire, after the fire was made Hiccup then give each dragon some fish which they happily eat.

While Hiccup is busy cooking his own fish, he then remembers about his father, Gobber, Astrid, the village, the dragon raid. " speaking of dragon raids" Hiccup said suddenly getting the attention of the Dragons," hey guys why do you raid us? " Hiccup asks the dragons curiously , the dragons suddenly cower in fear remembering about the queen, except for Toothless who remain unfazed, Hiccup is surprised of the dragons reaction to his question.

" is there something what I said?, I mean you guys raid our village for food right?, so why do you guys raid us that badly, I mean there are a lot of food in the sea not just in Berk". Hiccup ask again." Is there something on your nest?" Hiccup ask again, while the dragons softly growl in confirmation,

" is it the reason why you guys raid us?". Hiccup ask the dragons, the dragons growls again, Hiccup then turn towards Toothless." Bud tomorrow you need to take me to the nest, then maybe we can make between the Vikings and the Dragons, to end a three hundred years war, so…. What do you think bud?" Hiccup ask Toothless.' For a moment Toothless thinks about Hiccups offer then purrs at Hiccup, Hiccup then looks toward the other dragons.

" You guys want to come with us tomorrow?" Hiccup ask them, the dragons shake their heads at Hiccup.

"Well it looks like its you and me bud". Hiccup said to Toothless as he removes toothless saddle, Hiccup then tell the other to go to sleep, Hiccup then curled asleep next to toothless, toothless then covers Hiccup with his wings to provide more warmth, after a while Hiccup fell asleep, but the dragons are still awake and talking to each other.

( DRAGONS POV)

" ARE YOU INSANE !?" exclaimed the Gronkle

" You know she`s going to kill you if you challenge her right?" ask the nightmare .

" And she`s going to eat you up " said one of the head of the zippleback.

"Then spits you out then eats you up again" said by the other head of the zippleback

" Are you sure about this, I mean you two could get hurt or worse …. Killed" said the nadder while looking at toothless then at Hiccup`s sleeping form.

" I am sure, because if he want to change history, then iam with all the way, besides for fifteen moon cycles, I see how she mistreated us, even eating some of us, so it's about time someone rise against her and end her reign of terror." Toothless said to the other dragons calmy reassuring them.' The dragons nod at toothless confirmation, and they start to sleep except for the nadder, the nadder then said to toothless." Well good luck… both of you". Then the nadder goes to sleep follow by toothless.

* * *

**Well this is it for the first chapter, please tell what do you guys think, and please tell me of how I can improve this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am sorry for taking so long because I was trying to improve my writing and the plant tour had make me dead tired, and I also was doubting myself I could make this story work, but here it is. AND I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS CHARACTERS IT BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS AND CRESSIDA COWELL.**

* * *

(Next Day)

Hiccup wakes up early in the morning, he`s still sleepy eyes tries to look at his surrounding, he rub his eyes trying to rub away his sleepiness, when his eyes are fully awake he saw that the dragons minus toothless are standing near a freshly killed boar, he approaches the dragons with curiosity.

"Hey guys, what's this ?" Hiccup gestured the boar.

The dragons look at the boar then at Hiccup.

" You guys brought me breakfast? Hiccup asks the dragons who croons happily

" Hey bud do you kno-" Hiccup turns around asking, expecting his bestfreind to be behind him but cut short when toothless was nowhere to be seen.

He looks at the other dragons with a raise brow.

" Guys do you know where toothless goes?"

The dragons then huff and looks toward the forest, Hiccup follow their gaze, moments later they saw a bush rustling, toothless came out carrying a bunch of broken woods in his mouth, as toothless saw that Hiccup was awake he runs towards Hiccup happily.

When toothless reaches Hiccup, he threw the woods near the boar making the other dragons back away from the flying projectiles, toothless then tackles Hiccup and assaulting him with licks in the face.

"Ha ha, okay, okay bud, good morning to you too" Hiccup said while pushing toothless off him.

After he got up he wipes off the saliva that toothless gave him and flick some at toothless face, earning him an annoyed glare from the said dragon.

"Did I do that?, now you know how I feel" Hiccup said to Toothless while picking up the scattered fire woods.

Hiccup then prepares the boar and tell toothless to lit up the firewood, while the other dragons waited patiently.

When Hiccup finishes cooking the boar, he then went towards the basket and give the remaining fishes to the dragons.

After they ate their breakfast, Hiccup put toothless saddle on and prepare to free the dragons, when he is finish preparing, he hops on toothless and look at the other dragons.

"Well be back… probably" Hiccup said to the other dragons.

" And please watch over my stuff while were gone" He gestures towards the basket.

After saying goodbye to the other dragons, the duo then rocketed towards dragon island.

(Dragon Island)

When the duo reaches the island, Hiccup and Toothless flies trough a narrow tunnel leading to a cavern full of dragon of different species, at the bottom of the cavern there was a huge pit and above there was the opening of the volcano, then they landed on a small balcony at the wall of the cavern.

They waited for a while as they watch the other dragons drop their foods at the pit, Hiccup leans forward but still sitting on top of toothless, wondering why they are dropping off their food and not eating them, while toothless stare intently at the pit with his eyes slit and in a crouching position ready to fly if need be.

Hiccup got his answer when a gronkle drops a small fish at the pit, just when the gronkle was about to leave, they heard a loud roar and the gronkle just got eaten whole.

Hiccup gasps at how big the dragon is, he tells toothless to get them out of here, toothless obeys fly toward the mouth of the volcano, unfortunately the red death also heard Hiccup and tries to eat both of them, but Toothless is much faster than the jaws of the red death.

The sudden action of the red death scares the other dragons, thus making the dragons fly away so they wouldn't be eaten themselves.

The huge dragon tries again but only got a zippleback from the fleeing flock of terrified dragons who are trying to escape, but before the duo escape Hiccup tells Tootles to fire a plasma blast at the dragon thus making it angry

In the air high above the nest, the duo waited for the enemy to show up.

Not a moment later the Rd Death burst out from the side of the volcano and searches for the two.

Hiccup tells Toothless to fire another blast at the dragons heads.

A ballistic moaning can be heard as Toothless dives down and prepare to fire at the red death.

The red death hears the infamous battle cry of the nightfury and searches everywhere to find its enemy, but its to late as a plasma blast hit it square in the head, the sheer power of the nightfury was display as the red death was push towards the ground with a roar of pain.

Hiccup looks back to see if it did the job, but he sees the terrifying dragon on the air and hot on their heels.

As they fly across Dragon Island while trying to lose the Red death, Hiccup spotted a stack of rocks, and tell toothless to go there.

As the duo swerved through the rocks hoping that the rocks would help them, but when Hiccup looks back again to see if his plan works, he stares in disbelief as the red death just bulldoze its way through the rocks.

"That didn't work, okay bud time to disappear… " Hiccup said as he urged Toothless to fly upwards the dark clouds, while the red death is hot in pursuit.

(Near Dragon Island)

A mysterious rider with a dragon like mask standing on a owl like, four winged dragon, flies trough the ocean looking for something .

Suddenly the four winged dragon stop and sees a flock of dragons flying away from an island, the rider also saw why they stop, the rider looks at the flock of dragons leaving their nest, out of curiosity the rider urged its dragon to go to nest of the fleeing dragons.

As the rider and the four winged dragon get closer they saw an island with a volcano with a huge hole on its side, and dark clouds hovers above the island, suddenly they hear a thunder like sound and see a bright flashes of light illuminating the dark clouds.

With each flashes of light the rider saw a queen flying in the clouds, then what happen next shock the rider, she sees the queen is falling to its death and exploding on impact with the grounds, then the rider saw a small black dragon falling towards the explosion like its reaching for something, until it too was consume by the explosion.

After the aftermath of the explosion the rider along with its dragon walk towards the center of the explosion, they see the burning carcass of the red death but not the small dragon, they search for the black dragon for a while, but the ashes and soot makes it harder for them to spot which is mostly black, but after a while they hear a low croon, following the sound the rider and four winged dragon has finally found the black dragon.

The rider stood there in amazement not only because such a small dragon could take down a queen, but because it was nightfury.

They approach the nightfury slowly so it wouldn't think they are a threat, as they got closer they saw that the nightfury has some sort of saddle and its left tail fin is missing, and when they look at the face of the small dragon they saw it was looking at them cautiously with its eye slit, for a while they have a long staring contest, the rider then notice that there's a crimson colored liquid coming from the dragon.

Thinking it was from the nightfury the rider approach the dragon and look closely to see what part of the nightfury has sustained a wound, but to the bewilderment of the rider the blood is not coming from the dragon but from what's look like a human foot.

The rider then tries to touch it but before the ride could get a centimeter, the nightfury gives the rider a warning growl, the rider steps back and removes its helmet, revealing the rider to be a middle age woman, the woman then crouch slowly towards toothless, while with one hand outstretch.

Toothless was shock to see another human befriending a dragon, toothless then sniffs the woman`s outstretch hand, and smells the scent of the woman.

Toothless was confuse this woman smells a lot like his rider, but before Toothless could finalized why the woman smells like Hiccup, he saw the hand motioning up then down, then his vision becomes dark.

Once toothless was unconscious, the woman then removes the body from toothless, the rider saw it was a small teenage boy.

When the woman saw what was the bleeding part was the boy`s left foot( but there was not a foot attached).

The woman then tells her dragon to cauterized the bleeding stump, when the dragon finally finishes the job the woman then put on helmet back and carry the unconscious boy and then mounted the four winged dragon, once comfortable she tighten her hold on the boy fearing the boy will slip away from her.

She then order her dragon to carry the still unconscious nightfury as well.

After seeing all is set she tells her dragon to go back to the nest.

* * *

**Well this is the second chapter, I hope you guys like it, and please tell me what you think and what should I do to improve, and please leave a suggestion on how should Stoik, Astrid,Gobber, and the village react on Hiccups disappearance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am sorry if I haven't updated for a long time because of school works, and I just write this story on my notebook just now so I am sorry if it feels rush, ANYWAY I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

(Berk)

Stoic is happily making his way towards the arena to watch his son kills his first dragon in front of the entire village, but his happy mood is quickly ruin when a villager is hastily running toward him.

Stoic couldn't believe it all the dragons had escape, Stoic push aside the villager and run towards the arena with the villager follow suite.

When Stoic reaches the arena he saw that a crowd along with the teens has already gathered inside the arena to see if all the dragons did escaped.

" Stoic! The dragons they have escaped!" Gobber said as he push his way towards Stoic. " I can see that Gobber" Stoic said while still looking at the cages.

Then with a sudden realization, Stoic turns to Gobber.

"Gobber do you know where Hiccup is ?" Stoic said with panic in his voice . Gobber shook his head and said " no I haven't see the boy since yesterday "

Stoic pales at the information

" Gobber assemble a search party and tell them to meet me here" Stoic said in desperation.

" what?, why?" Gobber ask confuse.

"Because Hiccup hasn't return home since yesterday and there are dragons on the lose" Stoic exclaimed.

Gobber now fully understand the situation and said

" Ill assemble a search party faster than you can say dragons, you can bet my undies on that" Gobber said with seriousness and determination.

Stoic just nod at Gobber`s answer and then turn back again towards the cage while Gobber leave to assemble a search party.

When Gobber returns with the search party, Stoic then tell the villagers were to go .

" Phlema yours will go to the south"

" Ack yours will go to the east "

"Mulch`s will go to the west"

"My group will go to the north part of the island"

"Spitelout along with rest of the villager will stay behind and guard the village, while we search for my son"

When each search party got their designated location they went, the last of the groups were Stoic`s groups .

Seeing the rest went out already , Stoic order his men to start, when Stoic was about to leave the arena a feminine yet strong voice called him.

Stoic turns around and see it was Astrid along with other teens.

" what is it lass?"

" chief we would like to search for Hiccup as well" making the other teens groan except Astrid and Fishlegs.

Stoic sigh while massaging his forehead and said" No you kid will stay here at the village"

"But we can help cover more ground, please chief if Hiccup wants to be found it will be by me- I, I mean by us " Astrid while looking down avoiding the gaze of the big chief, trying to hide the blush that paint her face.

Stoic look skeptical at Astrid and said

" even if you do have a point, I wont take the risk that you kid will run around the island, and what if you kids encounter a dragon, then what will happen? "

" But chief we can handle it" Astrid said pleadingly.

" Its not you I am worried about Astrid" Stoic said while looking at the the other teens who lost interest on the conversation and started making havoc by playing with the weapons use for training in the arena except for Fishlegs who just sat in the corner and started reading the book of dragons.

" please chief, I can just go by myself" Astrid said desperately.

" Astrid even if I let you go out there alone your parents will not let you go out in the forest alone with dragons on the lose" Stoic said sternly.

"That's why I am going with her " Gobber interjected after watching the drama .

" No Gobber you and the teens will stay here, and the village needs you at the forge to supply the village with new sharp weapons if a dragon raid occurs" Stoic said to Gobber

" Ahh… those Vikings can take care of themselves, beside if Hiccup was to be found it will be by Astrid" Gobber said to Stoic.

Astrid face redden out of embarrassment, that Gobber knows what she said earlier.

With a defeated sigh Stoic agrees to let only the two go to help search for Hiccup, because if the other teens joined them they wouldn't be any help.

( At the Forest)

Gobber and Astrid was looking for Hiccup in the forest, with neither of them talking to each other, for a while the two remain silent until Gobber breaks the silence and says.

" Sooo… Astrid do you like Hiccup?" Gobber asks Astrid while grinning.

"N-no why would you ask that kind of question!?" Astrid stuttered then look away in embarrassment .

Gobber chuckles at Astrid`s reaction and said " well for starters you and fishlegs don`t ridicule him or torment him unlike the other teens when he fails to impress his father, and I remember the time when Hiccup enters the mead hall soaking wet while I was telling you kids to read the book of dragons I saw how you look at him Astrid."

" w-well who wouldn't take pity on him, I mean he was soaking wet he might get a cold " Astrid said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"(chuckles) exactly that's why I am asking you, you're the only one I know who cares for Hiccup aside from Stoic and me." Gobber said to Astrid.

" the boy will flipped if he found out that his crush has a crush on him" Gobber continued.

Astrid`s face redden even more" he likes me?" Astrid smiles at her thought.

" well if do find him" Gobber said sadly

Astrid finally looks at Gobber and see the sad expression on the blacksmith`s face, Astrid`s moods changes as well because the thought of not seeing Hiccup again and to tell him how she feels about him.

So the two continue to search for Hiccup throughout Ravens point, until they see some trees that are crush and bent down like something crash down, they cautiously follow the path of broken trees until they see a rope, they inspect the rope for a while and then they see a black scale attached to rope.

The two look around and see a trail of black scales, thewy follow the trail until they reach a cove, as they enter the cove they see some claw marks on the walls and some burned patches of dirt.

They search around until Astrid steps on something and it crack, curious on what she has step on she looks down and see a pen, she pales at what she saw for there is only one person she knows that carry a pen all the time, she then picks up the pen and call Gobber, Gobber then approaches Astrid with a handful of scales, Astrid then shows the pen to the blacksmith.

When Gobber saw the pen he dropped the scales out of fear and shocked, Gobber couldn`t say a word until he finally said "… Hiccup… Nightfury".

* * *

**WELL THAT'S FOR NOW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WLL THAT'S OKAY WITH ME. AND LASTLY I WOULD LIKE YOU GUYS TO KNOW THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE OFTEN SO IF YOU GUYS WAITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I SUGGEST YOU GUYS SHOULD READ OTHER STORIES OF OTHER AUTHORS.( ps.i am not angry just because the note are all caps lock, I just feel like it) ANYWAY SHOUT OUTS FOR THE GUYS THAT HELP ME IMPROVE AND LEAVE A REVIEW, THANK YOU GUYS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back, i am sorry If I haven't updated for a long time, its just that exam week killed my time but I already write this story on my free time, so to make it up to you I will post to two chapters, and I don't own HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

(Earlier)

Fishlegs was trying to read the book of Dragons but failing miserably, because of his three friends who are wreaking havoc in the arena, so he just listened to the conversation of Stoic, Gobber, and Astrid about where to search for Hiccup.

So he acts like he`s reading so the adults along with Astrid wouldn't find out that's he`s listening to their conversation.

When Fishlegs see that Gobber and Astrid are leaving the arena followed by Stoic, he took a glance at the other teens and see there are still busy creating a mess. He went outside the arena unnoticed by the others.

When he`s outside the arena he looks for his targets, when he sees them he quickly follow them towards the forest.

As Fishlegs follow them through the forest he hides in any cover he can find. While maintaining his distance so he cant be spotted but enough distance for him to see them and hear what they are talking about.

For a while Fishlegs follows their silent search until he hears Gobber cut their silent search, so he listened what they are talking about.

Fishlegs is shock and happy at the same time hearing that Astrid THE Great Astrid Hofferson has a crush on Hiccup that shocks him, but he was because his old friend might have a chance to have a girlfriend.

Sure he doesn't know if Hiccup could call him a friend, after abandoning him so he can avoid being ridiculed as well by the others.

Fishlegs then see the two inspecting an area with broken trees and a trail of up heave ground.

When he get close to them he sees them looking at a bola and what`s look like a black scale.

For a while Fishlegs watch them inspect the bola until they follow a trail then they found a cave.

When they enter the cave, he waited for a minute then he follows them, when he enters the cave he sees that it's a cove, the cove have a small pond,few small trees, scorched marks and surrounded by walls with claw marks, the walls surround the cove in all direction.

He tries to be small as possible for them not to see him, he looks for a good vantage point, he found a good vantage point near the entrance, he moves towards the vantage point it's a good thing they have their backs against him.

Fishlegs see and hear Astrid calls Gobber, he then see Gobber drops the handful of scale he collected before Astrid calls him. Fishlegs then squint his eyes trying to see why Gobber drop the black scales he then see what Gobber`s looking at it was a charcoal pen.

Fishlegs raked his brain to think of a person who usually carry a charcoal pen.

" ok, there`s the merchants, but they wouldn't dare go deep insides berk`s territory even if they did they wouldn't venture on an island raided by dragons" Fishlegs thought.

" Well there`s enemy scout… they probably killed or get eaten by dragons, so I'll root them out" Fishlegs thought again.

" and there`s… Hiccup… wait Hiccup!" Fishlegs thought.. again

Fishlegs understands now sure it took that long to realized but hey at least he got it. He added all the pieces from Hiccup saying he hit the nightfury, black scales, upheave and broken trees, cut bolas, scorched marks and claw marks in the cove, Hiccup asking Gobber how to approach a nightfury, and to the charcoal pen.

Fishlegs however was curious " if Hiccup shot down the nightfury then where is the nightfury, more importantly wheres Hiccup?" Fishlegs thought curiously.

Fishlegs train of thought was interrupted when he sees the two are turning back. Fishlegs duck as he possibly can, he then make his way towards the entrance of the cove.

When Fishlegs is at the middle of the entrance of the cove his right leg get stuck on a root that is sticking out on the narrow path, he tries to pull his right leg off the root but no avail . he hears footsteps of the two getting closer.

He tries again still no luck, and to add to his bad luck because of his struggle he accidently let a small rock roll down to the cove alerting the two.

He hear them getting nearer." Hiccup is that you?" he hears Astrid`s voice.

Fishlegs tries again but it still wont budge he tries and tries until he hears a voice behind him.

( Astrid`s POV)

Seeing the charcoal pen without Hiccup really worries me, I hope he`s still looking for that nightfury. Even if I hate to admit it even if Hiccup did get really good in dragon training he`s still going after a nightfury a dragon that no one has ever seen or face before even if someone actually encounter a nightfury surely they are not alive to tell the tale, so I just hope he`s still looking for it better yet he doesn't find it.

I was put out of my train of thoughts when Gobber`s voice saying " we should just keep looking" after he got out from his shock state.

We were walking in silence again towards the entrance of the cove, I look at Gobber`s face and I see a face full of worry, maybe he`s hoping as well that Hiccup is alright too.

I try to open my mouth to tell Gobber that Hiccup will be fine but I didn`t have the chance because we see a rock rolls down from the entrance.

This got my hopes up, I quickly climb up to the entrance not even stopping to help Gobber climb up fearing i- I mean we would miss him. As I get near the entrance I say he`s name to make sure it really is Hiccup but no one answer.

So I quickly got to the entrance to see if it really is Hiccup, the lank, small, sarcastic , funny, stubborn and dork of a viking. But what I get is everything of the opposite except the viking part.

"Fishlegs!?" he follow us, I couldn't believe it he just follow us and I didn`t even notice. I then notice that his left leh is stuck on a root so I pull him out and drag him back inside the cove.

WE pass by Gobber who just successfully climbed up. I hear Gobber say something like " I am to old for this".

When we reach the middle of the cove I push. " start talking, why are you here? Did the chief send you?" I see fear written all over his face. Fishlegs was never good at holding information especially on an interrogation. So I ask him again with a calm voice.

" why are you here Fishlegs?"

"umm…well I also want to look for Hiccup, so I follow you guys." He answer while rubbing his arm.

" and when did you start following us? I ask while crossing my arms with a rose eyebrow.

" uhhmm since you guys left the arena." He answer sheepishly.

I realized that if Fishlegs has been following us since we left he might have heard the awkward conversation I had with Gobber.

"what do you know?" I ask him while controlling myself not to punch him in the face for following us and if he did know about the conversation.

" I know that you found a loose bola, found a black scale which obiously belongs to a nightfury and about the you have a cru-."

I didn`t let him finish as I punch him in the face causing him to be knock out. And in the nick of time to as I see Gobber getting near I don't want to be teased all over again.

"what happened to him" Gobber ask clearly out of breath as he finally reach us.

"he pass out from the heat" I answer simply without looking to him.

"pass out?, then why does he`s right cheek look like a giant blue berry?".

"he passed out from the heat Gobber" I coolly said.

" I can see that lass, but I am also asking why does he have a swollen cheek?. He said.

" I said he PASSED out from the he-" I said with annoyance but stop as I see him smile.

"(chuckles) I know what happened lass just messing with you, now get some water for the boy" he said while gesturing to the pond.

I drag Fishlegs unconscious boy towards the pond. He didn't say how to bring Fishlegs some water. when I get there I dumps Fishlegs face into the water causing him to wake up.

(Normal POV)

Fishlegs woke up after his face got dunk into the pond. Gobber then approach Fishlegs and asks him what is he doing here.

Fishlegs explain to a curious Gobber and again to a glaring Astrid daring him to talk about the conversation. After giving his explanation he also tells the other about his opinion where Hiccup may be.

But Fishlegs opinion makes the two filled with horror. Fishlegs further explain that if Gobber tells that the dragons always go for the kill and the black scale represents a nightfury. Hiccup then has a 0.001 % on surviving an encounter with a nightfury.

Astrid was about to punch Fishlegs again for saying something like that but stop by Gobber who tells Astrid that what Fishlegs said might be true.

Astrid didn`t say anything but she clenched her fist before heading back to the village , soon followed by Gobber and Fishlegs.

* * *

**So this is it for this chapter I hope you guys like it, and tell me what you think. And I am sorry for Astrid`s action I am not that flexible to know what Astrid will do in those situations. And thank you guys for following and reading this story. God Bless. Have a nice day guys and girls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

The woman who was riding cloudjumper looks down on the unconscious boy who was covered in soot . the woman wipe off the soot from the boys face and a flood of sudden realization hit her at full force.

Because of the shock she almost drop the boy. With shaky hands she brush her fingers to the scar of Hiccup`s chin. She wouldn't believe it to make sure that this boy wasn't just any boy with a scar on a chin, she slowly and carefully open one of Hiccup`s eye and see forest green eyes.

She gasped and tears started to flow from her eyes. She cries tears filled with happiness and fear. Happiness that she`ll have another chance to take care, love and watch her son grow and fear for losing his son again but this time permanently.

Cloudjumper senses his rider is on an emotional turmoil. Cloudjumper cocked his head to see whats the problem with his rider. He sees that his rider is holding the boy very tightly but not tight enough to stop the breathing of the boy.

Now that they are far from the smell of the burning dead body of the Red Death. Cloujumper then smells a familiar scent coming from his back. He cock he`s head back and sniff. The familiar scent smells a lot alike his rider. He then remembers that before he took his rider to meet the alpha , he`s rider has a hatchling the he scarred accidentally.

When Valka was sure that this boy no her Hiccup is in her arms she frantically tells Cloudjumper to hurry up. As they fly to the dragon sanctuary home of the bewilderbeast, Valka was holding Hiccup tightly in fear of losing him.

When Cloudjumper hears Valka say to hurry up he hold the unconscious Toothless tighter and use his four powerful wings to get to the sanctuary as quickly as possible.

When they enter the sanctuary the other dragon residents looks at the new arrivals. The dragons smell another scent which is also familiar to their guardian and they also see a nightfury.

When the four landed near the bewilderbeast . the Alpha took notice of the four, it sees Cloujumper bow to it after it landed and see Valka carrying a wounded boy.

The Alpha also smells the scent of Hiccup which is similar to his friend so he didn`t take it as a sign of disrespect when Valka didn`t bow to him or make a glance at him. The Alpha then look at the nightfury who just woken up.

Toothless open his eyes and looks around to his new surrounding, when Toothless remembers his encounters with the mask figure and the four winged dragon. He jolted up making his whole body cried in protest because of the impact from the tail of the quenn and the crash landing to save Hiccup and from the exhaustion from the events from today.

Toothless looks around to see if Hiccup is ok but he only see different variety of dragon species which is currently looking at him curiously. Toothless then see cloudjumper surrounded by other dragons.

Toothless push his way towards cloudjumper, cloudjumper then looks back again to the Alpha.

Toothless reaches Cloudjumper but sees he didn`t pay attention to him. So he growled at Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper then looks at Toothless then gestured to the Alpha.

When Toothless looks at where Cloudjumper was pointing at he immediately stared wide eye and bow at the sight of the Great Bewilderbeast.

(Toothless POV)

I bow my head in shame and respect towards the Alpha, I then say an apology to the king for my behavior and for entering his territory.

I then glance to the four wing while keeping my head down, I ask him who he is and where Hiccup.

" My name is Storm but my friend and ally calls me Cloudjumper and if you're wondering where your friend is, he`s in good hands." He answers while still looking at the Alpha.

" how can I trust you Cloudjumper that Hiccup is in good hands?" I said to him. "and why aren't you bowing to show respect to the Alpha?" I question him.

I heard a chuckle so I search for the source of the chuckle and I see it was coming from the Alpha.

" I am sorry my liege i-I was just looking for my best friend." I said to the Alpha respectfully.

I then hear Cloudjumper chuckles at me." What are you chuckling about? And why aren't you bowing again?." I question him.

The Alpha chuckles again." Its alright young nightfury , Cloudjumper here already show his respect for me and you can stop bowing now."

"thank you liege" I said to the Alpha." and please excuse me can I talk to Cloudjumper." I continued and I then see the Alpha nod and turn away, I then turn to Cloudjumper " where is he?, and why are you laughing at me earlier Grandpa?. I ask him teasingly at the grandpa part.

" if you`re asking why I am laughing at you, its just that your species claim to be one of the most dangerous dragon species that ever existed, the nightmares of the human and yet here you are acting and look like a puppy." He said to me slightly annoyed maybe for calling him a grandpa.

" now where's Hiccup?" I ask him again slightly annoyed as well for calling me a puppy.

" he`s over there." He said pointing at what looks like a cave with human structures on its mouths.

I said my thank you to him but before I start to raise a paw to go where Hiccup is, he tells me that I shouldn't go there now.

I turn to him once again." Why not?" I ask him curiously and worriedly.

Apparently he sees my worried state." No need to worry young one he`s safe, he`s with his mother." He said reassuringly.

" THAT'S HIS MOTHER!?." I exclaimed.

"well that's explain the scent but that doesn't explain why she been missing.." I thought.

"yes that his mother, I took her when the boy you call Hiccup was still a hatchling." He said to me plainly.

" It was you that took that took her." I said to him with my anger rising.

" do you know how much he suffered in his village he called home, he`s been laugh at, ridiculed , tormented, AND! DO YOU KNOW! How much he needed to be cared for and be loved, the only other human I know that cares for him is what the human calls blacksmith" I said at him with anger and frustration.

" you don't know that, he still have his father." He said to me clearly unfazed by my outburst.

"Father?, his father?, Hiccup did everything he could think of to impress him yet he just shrugged Hiccup`s work and effort!. Hiccup told me that himself." I said to him.

"And if you`re saying that I don't know what I am talking about, YES! I do, I do know what I am talking about. After I hatch I couldn't see my parents, I was force to steal food just to survive until I was old enough to hunt on my own, I don`t even have other family member back at the nest."

"But it all changed when he found me, and set me free, from that day I have found my self a family, because every time I look at him, I see myself, and that's why I will protect him… because he`s my brother now." I said to him before I run towards where Hiccup is.

* * *

**Well that's that I ll be working on my other story. I ll do a cycle on this story, after I update this I ll work on the other, please tell me what you think and tell me how can I improve myself and tell me what's wrong. And thank you guys for taking your time to read this. And GOD Bless.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it`s me again this a new chapter… obviously. Thank you guys for the reviews,Followers, and those who put this story on favorites. and those people who just read this thank you guys and girls you are the best.I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

If you say that Valka is going hysterical… you are terribly wrong for Valka has gone hysterical ever since she found out that her son has lost a leg, battle a queen, and almost die from the fight and from the wounds.

Valka search around her small home to treats Hiccup`s injury. She found some bandages in the cabinet which she got from some trappers. She took the bandages from the cabinet and then she goes towards Hiccup who is currently laying on her bed near the fire place to keep him warm.

She then put the bandages on the table beside the bed. She then took a bowl with clean and warm water and two clean cloth. After she got all she needs she carefully clean Hiccup`s stump with a damp cloth after she cleanse Hiccup`s stump she took out the second cloth and put it in the water and cleans Hiccup`s face. After she cleanse Hiccup`s face she removed Hiccup`s shirt and clean his body. With Hiccup`s wound and body cleaned Valka carefully wraps the bandages arount the stump and other wounds Hiccup got from the fight.

She then took a chair and sit beside the bed. For a while Valka sits silently watching a pale sleeping form of Hiccup until she hears a clang.

She turns around and see Toothless who accidently bumps her staff. They stare at each other for a moment until Toothless averted the eye contact and looks at Hiccup.

Toothless walk towards. Hiccup`s sleeping form. When he gets there he nudges Hiccup`s hand to wake him up.

Valka who was watching Toothless action, and realized that he`s trying to wake up her son. " He`s just resting, so I suggest you let him sleep for a while and you should too. You two have gone through a lot in just one day." She said to Toothless in a soft voice and a small smile.

Toothless looks at Valka for a moment with wide curious eyes. Toothless then put his head on Valka`s lap in response Valka scratches Toothless`s head and neck making Toothless purr.

They then suddenly hear the roars of multiple dragons. Valka tells Toothless to stay and watch over Hiccup, with that Valka stand up and puts on her mask, she took her staff and run outside to see what the commotion was about.

When she got outside she see four dragons who are bowing at the Alpha while surrounded by other dragons, she then looks around if any humans have gotten inside the nest without their notice. Seeing it's just the dragons are around she removes her mask. After she removes her mask she was able to see more clearly that one of the newcomers particularly the red monstrous nightmare has a huge basket besides it right wing.

Valka jogs towards the newcomers. When she get there she bows towards the Alpha. She then looks at the newcomers who was looking at her probably because she is a human inside an Alpha`s nest.

She walks towards the basket to look what's inside of it. When her hand was a mere centimeters away from the basket the four dragon suddenly growls at her.

Cloudjumper who was perch up on the wall above was watching the whole scenario unfold. When he saw that Valka was being threatens by the newcomers he flew down and land between Valka and the newcomers. When he lands he growls at the newcomers with authority, the other dragons surrounding them follow suite when Cloudjumper growls at the newcomers.

The Alpha then silence the other dragons, he will not let his subjects fight just because of Valka touching a basket. When the other dragons calm down Valka extended her right hand at the nightmare while in a crouching position.

When the nightmare sniffs Valka`s hand he recognized the scent smells like Hiccup. The nightmare then tells his friends that Valka smells like Hiccup. The nightmare and his friends speaks to each other to know that if they should trust Valka to touch Hiccup`s basket.

For a while the nightmare and his friends debate if to trust Valka, Cloudjumper who was getting annoyed at their ranting he cuts in on their conversation and tells the newcomers to trust Valka because she`s the mother of Hiccup.

" wait how did you know that this basket belongs to Hiccup?" ask the nadder.

" the smell of Hiccup is strongly coming out of the basket." Cloudjumper said to the Nadder.

Now that the newcomers knows that its alright to trust Valka. They let Valka see whats inside the basket.

When Valka opens the basket she see that its filled with supplies, food, clothes, and few black smiting materials.

" why does Hiccup have black smiting materials?" Valka said as she inspect a hammer curiously.

She look at the newcomers and ask them if they are friends with her son. The newcomers respond by nodding their heads.

Valka turn to the Alpha, Cloudjumper, and the other dragons. " it`s alright everyone they are our friends… they are friends with my son." Valka said happily.

The Alpha nods in understanding and turns away probably to sleep, while Cloudjumper calms down and goes back to his regal state, and for the other dragons goes back to their usual activity.

"Come I'll show you where your friends are, but please don`t make much noise you might wake Hiccup up." Valka said to the newcomers while gesturing at her home.

( Meanwhile at Berk )

It was dark when Astrid reach her house. She excuse herself when Gobber tells her that they're going to tell Stoic what happened to his son. But when Gobber asks why she`s going home already so she tells Gobber that she`s just tired.

Astrid is currently sitting on her bed holding her ax on her lap." It should be time now when Stoic and the others gets back" She said to herself while looking out of the window.

Astrid then hears the raging voice of the chief, it echoes throughout the island. She stands up and walks towards her window. When she got their she see Stoic is trying to be restrained by ten men on the village center, she also see Gobber trying to reason with Stoic.

Stoic`s raging anger even made the toughest warriors of the village aside from Stoic cower in fear.

It`s clear that tem men who are trying to restrain the chief wasn't enough.

Spitelout order the other men to help restrain his brother and tell the women who are outside to go to their children who might be peeing in their pants at the sight and voice of the berserk chief.

It take fifteen men to restrain Stoic and led him towards his house. When they got Stoic inside his house the other men left and go home except for Gobber and Spitelout.

"Stoic calm down… I am not even sure if the nightfury have got him." Gobber said to Stoic trying to calm his best friend down.

"Calm down?, CALM DOWN!, you expect me to CALM DOWN!. My family has been taken and kill by Dragons!." Stoic said to Gobber.

"Stoic I am pretty sure what Gobber is saying is true because even if your son can't defend him self against a dragon, he`s really good at surviving." Spitelout cuts in.

" That's a good point Spitelout but Hiccup is dealing with a NightFury!" Stoic said to Spitelout with an irritated voice. Stoic gives a tired sigh before saying." You two should go to your homes." With an emotionless tone.

Gobber and Spitelout look at each other then nod and turned towards the door. Spitelout leaves first followed by Bobber but before Gobber exits the house he look over his shoulder towards Stoic. " Don't do anything crazy." Gobber said with worry. With those words he left the Haddock Household.

Stoic went up stairs to go to his room. He pass by Hiccup`s room. He hesitates for a moment but enter nonetheless. He looks around at the cold and empty room of his son. He notice that his son`s clothes and drawings are missing he then remembers what Gobber tells him after he got back from searching the nest that his son always goes to the forest most afternoon. Stoic thinks that his son goes to the forest to train and bring clothes for after training. He smiles a little at the thought of his son training to be the best Viking the village has ever seen.

Stoic turns around and close the door to his son`s room. He then went to his and Wife`s room. When he gets there he is meet by a portrait of Him and Valka holding a newborn Hiccup.

He slowly walks towards the portrait. As he walks towards the portrait visions of his son and wife come to his mind. When he got there he touches the portrait. "First you my love… now they have taken our son… but don't worry I`ll avenge both of you starting with that four winged beast then that Nightfury." Stoic said softly.

(Meanwhile on the Hofferson Households, Astrid`s room)

After she saw the chief went berserk she went back to her bed. She then hear her parents calling her to see if she was home. She answers back telling them that she`s in her room.

She stares at her ax, a small smile crept to her lip as she remembers all the thing she and Hiccup do when they were still little kids when she doesn't have to worry about her reputation and Hiccup being a well… Hiccup. But her happiness was vanquish when she remembers that Hiccup is not here anymore.

From that reminder Astrid did something she would never show to anyone. Astrid Hofferson was crying. Tears slides down from her face to her axe. She bit her lip trying not to make a sound so no one will hear her crying. She grips her ax tightly.

" I didn't even have the chance to tell you that i..i lo..lo" she wasn't able to finish as more tears runs down.

" I`ll avenge you Hiccup no matter what". She said while standing up.

"I`ll hunt you down Nightfury, you can bet your head on it. After I kill you that Flightmare, will be next to my death list." Astrid said while she was looking out of her window.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. So basically chapter two to six are events happening in one day(phew) talk about long day. And I am sorry guys if Astrid is a bit OOC. So I will ask you guys if should make these a slight song fic because I am not good at romance, and I can express more on the love side of this story through music. So if you do want me to make this a slight song fic, please leave a suggestion on what music you want to see in this story. And obviously the Dancing And The Dreaming will be here for the STALKA pairing. So again please leave a review to tell me how it goes.**

**1 Corinthians 13:13**

**And now these three remains: Faith, Hope, and Love. But the greatest of these is Love.**

**Well this is for now have a nice day Guys and Girls. GOD Bless.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls sorry for taking so long, because of our final exams and anime I couldn't update, but now that's over with I was able to write this story on my notebook a few days ago. So here it is. And I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR SOME OF ITS QUOTES.**

* * *

1 week later

Hiccup wakes up in unfamiliar environment. He sits up with a groan. He looks around, he see he is sitting on a wooden bed, there is also a fire place, a small kitchen near the opening of the house or cave. Hiccup tries to get out of bed, he feels that something is missing, different, out of place, he moved his upper body, He feels that nothing was wrong. He tries to move the lower parts of his body. There he definitely feels that something was wrong. He looks under his covers and see only one whole leg the other not so much.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing he pinch his cheek to see if he was dreaming. He feels the pain, he panic on why on earth is his left foot missing. He calm himself down, he then raked his brain to think of a scenario on why his left foot is missing. Hiccup ponders for a while until he remembers the fight against the Red Death, him and toothless getting hit by the tail of the giant beast.

As in remembering his best friend."Toothless! Bud! Where are you!?" Hiccup yells with a panic and hoarse voice. Hiccup tries to stand up but fail causing him to fall to the ground. He tries again by using the foot of the bed as leverage.

After successfully standing up he looks around to look for an item that he can use as a support. He found a staff near the fire place. He hop with his right foot while using his hands to balance himself by using items for support to get to the staff.

After getting the staff he hobbles towards the exit that is covered by a curtain, to block the light for entering the room.

When he gets there he calls Toothless again before opening the curtain. The bright light from the outside makes him cover his eyes with his right hand until his eyes are able to adapt to the brightness.

After his eyes have adapted to the brightness, Hiccup was amazed to see many types of unfamiliar and familiar dragons varying from shape, sizes, and colors. He looks around the huge place, he see that it was some sort of giant cave, with ice covering some part of the roof, giant boulders hanging on the rock part of the cave, dragons were flying around the hanging rock formation, while some were around the ground.

He looks around amaze at his surrounding until he see a black dot in the distance running towards his direction. He only knows one dragon with a sleek black color.

"Toothless over here bud!" Hiccup yelled while waving his right hand.

Because of his shouting it causes some of the sleeping dragons nearby to glare at him. But Hiccup didn't pay attention to the glares he is receiving.

"He`s been waiting for you to wake up for a week ( chuckles) He wouldn`t leave your side. We have to force him to go outside to eat and relax." Said an unknown voice.

Hiccup looks around to search for the mysterious and unknown voice. He found the origin of the voice was coming from a mask figure with an owl like dragon hanging from the wall.

Hiccup staggered backward as the huge owl like dragon extended one of its wing allowing the mask figure to slide down. Hiccup cautiously watches every move of the mysterious mask figure. The mask figure then crouches like a dragon towards Hiccup.

"Stay back! I have a staff and I am not afraid to use it." Hiccup said trying to intimidate the mask figure.

"You wouldn`t hit a woman would you? Or did Stoick teach you that's its alright to hit women like killing dragons." The mask figure ask with a curious tone.

"Ho-how did you know my dad?"

"I have known your father since he was a little kid, before he became chief, before he becomes a husband, and a father." The mask figure said with a sad tone.

"Sh-should I know you?"

"No. you were only a babe, but a mother never forgets." Valka said with a sad tone.

"My-my mother?, mom? I, I, we thought you were kill by dragons."

" I see that you have able to befriend a dragon, I think you already know that a dragon wouldn`t attack without a reason except maybe a rouge dragon. But still ol Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me, he just think I belong here. The home of the great Bewilderbeast. Valka said emphasizing the Home of the Alpha.

"Bewilder-" Hiccup was only able to say before Toothless tackles him to the ground and assault his face with slobber.

"Ah! Toothless stop it!"

Toothless stop assaulting Hiccup`s face and give Hiccup some space to sit up. Hiccup sits up while wiping off the saliva from his face with his sleeve.

"Are you alright so-" Valka suddenly stop before she can say the word that can only be use by a parent to their child.

Hiccup notice the sudden stop so he look at his mother, he see the scared and sad look on his mother`s face."What`s wrong Mom?"

"Its just that I don't know that if I have the right to call myself your mother after fifteen years of me not being part of your life. I didn't even comeback for you and your father even when I have the chance. I should have come ba-" Valka said with tears running down her face as she kneel beside Hiccup. But she was stop as Hiccup hugs her.

Hiccup hugs Valka tightly with tears and a happy smile.

"Its alright mom all that matter is that you're here now and even if you think you don't have the right to be my mom, your wrong!. You`ll always be my mom no matter where you`ve been and no matter how long you haven`t been with us! I will still and forever call you my mom." Hiccup said with overwhelming happiness while hugging Valka in fear of losing her again.

Valka`s tears of sadness was replace with tears filled with happiness and joy.

"T-then can you give me another chance to be your mother again?" Valka ask with a soft smile full of hope.

"You don't need to ask for another chance mom." Hiccup said without letting go of his mom.

Valka was so happy to be with her son again. She return the affection by hugging back her son tightly also fearing that she might loose him again. Toothless who was watching the whole scene got jealous for being ignored so he push his head between the two and lick Hiccup and Valka`s face. Making Hiccup protest while Valka wipe off the saliva while laughing.

The two enjoy their reunion while on the island of Berk two person hungers for vengeance.

* * *

**Well that's for now I hope you guys like it. And I am sorry if it feels a bit rush. Anyway leave a review and thank you guys for taking your time to read my story. GOD Bless.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long… well a very, very long time. It`s just that I got caught up on going out, reading manga (Nisekoi) and also overcoming writers block. But still thank you guys for taking your time to read my story and I am sorry if this chapter is not good.**

* * *

(At Berk)

After a week that they found out that the heir of the Hairy Hooligans is dead, the villagers felt bad for mistreating Hiccup when he was still alive, well most of them except Mildew who doesn't actually care for anyone or anything except his property, and Mildew. But everyone on Berk minus Mildew feels bad for Hiccup and the chief. Even Snotlout and the twins actually feel bad for the way they treated Hiccup.

For Snotlout he knows that with Hiccup out of the way he has a clear shot of becoming the next chief. But he feels that he actually didn't gain anything.

"Now what?" Snotlout asks himself as he sits on a crate inside the arena.

"Now I know that I am next in line to be chief I should be happy… but why do I feel bad about being next in line?"

Because Snotlout was too busy thinking of his problems he didn't notice to blondes enter the arena also with a sad look on their face.

"Hey Snotface what's up?" Ask the female blonde.

"Oh… hey Ruff, Tuff. What are you guys doing here?" Snotlout asks the twin.

"Hey! I ask you that first!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"No you didn't I did!" Ruffnut argue with her twin brother.

The twins argue about who ask Snotlout first. Their bickering turns only into a fight, resulting Ruffnut to slug Tuffnut in the face. Snotlout forgot about what his problem is and start laughing at the twins.

"Hey! Stop it you guys are going to break all the equipment." Yelled a blonde Viking who carries a battle axe.

"So what if we break the equipment it`s not like we have dragons to use them against." Tuffnut answer back.

"Yeah. But Astrid I hate to burst your bubble but we haven't experience a dragon raid for a week now. So what`s the use of all these equipment?" answered Ruffnut.

"Hey babe where you been?" Snotlout asks as he walks toward Astrid.

"Snotlout for the last time I am not your babe, not now, or ever got it!." Astrid tells Snotlout with a scowl.

"Aww come on Astrid don't be like that. I know you want me." Snotlout said while putting his arm around Astrid.

"Snotlout if you want to remain as a boy I would suggest you remove you arm around me." Astrid tells Snotlout with a calm yet deadly tone.

Snotlout immediately remove his arm around Astrid.

"Guys Astrid has a point we need those equipment not just for dragon training but for other purposes as well like to train ourselves if any other tribes attack." Fishlegs cut in as he enters the arena.

"Finally someone with a brain." Astrid said while looking over her shoulder."Now stop fighting Gobber will be here any minute now." Astrid continues.

The twins stop their fighting and wait patiently for Gobber to enter the arena. After a while Gobber finally arrived. When he got there he tells the teens to help him set up an obstacle course for them to train on.

After setting up the equipment Gobber train them until dusk. After training Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all left after training leaving only Astrid, Fishlegs, and Gobber at the arena.

"Astrid you can't be serious?" Fishlegs asks Astrid.

"Are you out of your mind lass?" Gobber exclaimed.

"But Gobber everyone knows that there hasn't been a dragon raid for a week. If I go out there I will have a more high chance of finding that NightFury." Astrid answers back.

"Lass I know there hasn't been a dragon raid for while but you can`t just go out there and find that dragon a NightFury to be exact."

"But Gobber…"

"No buts Astrid and that`s final and if Stoick finds out your trying to go out there you'll be punish. Remember that Stoick made a curfew for the young ones and that includes you too and the other teens." Gobber tells Astrid and Fishlegs.

Astrid sighs before walking towards the exit of the arena.

"Fishlegs follow her and look into it if she goes home and after that you go back to your home too." Gobber orders Fishlegs while gesturing at the exit.

Fishlegs nods before going after Astrid.

Gobber watches the two going to their home."(sigh) Astrid may be one of the sane teens of this village but she have a tendency of doing some crazy stuff as well."

Gobber notice that the sun has already set. He was about to walk home but he hears a sound powerful wings cutting through the air. Gobber looks around to see if there was a dragon. But moments past and he doesn't see or hear anything so he shrugged it off as his imagination.

(5 Hours earlier at the Dragon Sanctuary)

Valka, Hiccup, Toothless, and Cloudjumper was walking around the Dragon sanctuary aside from Hiccup whom is currently on top of Toothless because of his injury.

"Mom do you have any equipment here that I can use?" Hiccup asks his mother who was leading the group.

Valka turns around to look at her son."What kind of equipment do you mean son?"

"Well I can't always be on Toothless to go around, and Toothless also needs to fly." Hiccup said while scratching the back of his neck.

Valka looks at the missing foot of her son. The sight of the missing foot put pain in Valka`s heart."I am sorry son but I don't have the equipment you need. If you want we could get some equipment from the Dragon trappers."

"Dragon Trappers?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"Those people catch innocent dragons and then force them to do bad things."

"What do you mean do bad things?"

"Hiccup… I don't want you to be involved in this but you see there's a man out there who want to conquer the world by capturing dragons and turn them into his army. That's why I stop those trappers for capturing dragons."

"But I can`t protect them all at once." Valka continued with a sad tone while gesturing some of the dragons with visible injuries roosting on the ground.

Hiccup looks at the injured dragons with a anger sketch in his face."Then let me help you mom." Hiccup said to Valka.

"No! Absolutely not I won`t allow it Hiccup."

"Mom please I am not doing this for myself but I am doing this for the dragons." Hiccup said gesturing to the dragons.

Valka thinks for a moment."No… Hiccup I don't want to lose you again."

"But mom!" Hiccup pleaded.

"No buts Hiccup and that's final!" Valka said with a soft yet stern voice.

"Now I am going out I going to look for the equipment you will need. Cloudjumper! My mask if you will."

Cloudjumper goes towards Valka with the mask on his mouth. After putting on the mask Valka climbed on Cloudjumper.

"Toothless dear will you watch over Hiccup while I am gone." Valka said to Toothless. Toothless nods at Valka`s request.

Valka tells Cloudjumper to go. The two flies off towards the exit of the sanctuary.

Hiccup and Toothless watches the two exit the Den."Now what?" Hiccup asks Toothless.

Toothless stomach grumbles so loud that it woke up the Alpha and some other dragon who where sleeping."Your hungry bud?" Hiccup teases Toothless.

Toothless smack Hiccup in the back of the head with his tail.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup ask Toothless while holding his head where Toothless tail hit.

Toothless snorts at Hiccup." Fine let go back to my mom`s place and find us something to eat."

The two goes towards Valka`s home while the Alpha seeing that there`s no threat anywhere decided to go back to sleep.

(3 hours later)

Valka and Cloudjumper were searching for 5 hours for any trappers but luck doesn't seem to be on their side.

"We've been searching for hours now but there seems to be no trappers nearby." Valka thought.

"There has got to be someplace where I can get some equipment. Let`s see… the closest place I can get some equipment is…" Valka nearly drop her staff at the result of her thought.

"… Berk" Valka said while looking at the direction of Berk.

* * *

**Sorry guys if Snotlout and the twins feel OOC because i still cant master their personality.**

**And oh yeah for Tangled4ever the one you requested will be on the next chapter and I am sorry for not including it in this chapter because I am trying to do something special for the one you requested I hope you understand.**

**For Blue- The First Traveler. Thank you for the criticism I really appreciate it. Though English is not my natural language I will try to put down the spelling mistakes. But still thank you.**

**For the other readers thank you guys again for taking your time to read this XD.**

**Anyway guys leave a review if feel like it( I really appreciate the reviews XD) GOD Bless guys have a nice day or night depending on you location XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this is the longest chapter yet I hope you guys like it.**

**Special thanks to Tangled4ever for giving me a suggestion I really appreciate it. But I am sorry if it doesn't sound or look good.**

**And also I like to give thanks to everyone for taking your time to read and leave a review on my story. Thank you guys.**

**I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOU DRAGON AND THE SONG IT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

After 2 hours of flying towards Berk Valka and Cloudjumper finally see Berk. Valka ordered Cloudjumper to land on the statue that was built by the villagers of Berk to tell their other fellow villagers and enemies alike that the residents of Berk boast power, ingenuity, artistry, integrity, and most of all stubbornness. Like the stubborn Vikings that built the statues it still remain upright for 300 years. Valka wonders why it's still not been burn or crumble down to the depths of the ocean.

As Cloudjumper landed on top of the statues head, Valka look at the village that she once calls home. Valka thinks for a way to snuck into the forge without alerting anyone of their presence. But only a quarter of her thought plan to sneak in the rest of her mind think what or how she will react if she encounter the one she don't want to meet.

After making a plan to stealthily sneak inside of the forge, the plan was to use the cover of darkness to hide their form while flying towards raven point and land there, then go the village and get the supply Hiccup will need, then go back towards Cloudjumper and fly back to the sanctuary.

Valka tells Cloudjumper to fly towards Ravens Point. They fly up high not taking any chances for the watchmen to spot them and alert the whole village of their presence. It's a good thing that the sky was cloudy giving them another advantage but also giving them a disadvantage. The two fly up high at the side of the village, but because of the clouds blocking their view of the village, Valka tells Cloudjumper to fly a bit lower but not too low to spot them.

Valka notice that they are nearing the edge of the village the only building that stood in their path was the arena. Valka spotted that there was light inside the arena, Valka pray that there wasn't anyone inside the arena. Taking the risk Valka tells Cloudjumper to fly faster above the arena.

The two safely make it to Ravens Point without anyone noticing. Now the first part of her plan was a success Valka scans the area for any place to land safely. Unable to find a place to land Valka asks Cloudjumper if he can see a place where they could land.

Cloudjumper being a dragon he has sharper eyes than her rider it doesn't take long for him to spot a place where they could land safely. Cloudjumper fly towards the place he found. He land on a place with a small lake, few small trees, and it also has 4 walls surrounding it while having only one entrance.

Valka dismounted on Cloudjumper, she looks around the cove. Seeing it was a good place for them to hide for a while. Feeling safe that no one will get to the cove Valka tells Cloudjumper to stay and wait for her here while she gets the equipment.

After telling Cloudjumper to stay Valka sprinted towards the village. Ravens Point has no patrols going around the area making it easy for her, but once she in the forest near the village patrols are swarming all over the place.

Valka hides in the bushes, years of living with dragons make her adapt at stealth, and because she lives with dragons for a long time she doesn't seem to mind to crouch for a long period of time.

While hiding in the bushes Valka scans her surrounding she was able to spot the guards locations due to the torches they are holding. She sees that there are four Viking near her locations, 2 on the left and 2 on the right. Valka wait patiently for the guards to go to another location but it seems that they will be staying there for a while.

Valka knows that the more she stays in one location the more chance she might be spotted. Valka thinks of a plan to distract the patrols for her to sneak to the village.

Seeing small rocks near the bushes she was hiding, she grab one rock and throw it to the left hitting a tree and bouncing to another bush that was below the tree she hit.

The patrols on her left hear the noise and goes straight towards the origin of the noise. Now the one on her right side remains, Valka use the tactic again making the patrol scrambles towards the noise.

Now the coast was clear Valka sprinted towards the village. But as she gets near the village she sees that there are more guards than expected. Valka wonders why she didn't notice the patrols earlier when they are on top of the statue. "They might just have gotten out of their houses." Valka thought.

Valka smiles a little seeing that her once called home hasn't change anything aside from the new buildings that replaces the old ones. Even though the many buildings are new the location didn't change at all giving Valka a mental map.

Valka looks left and right to see if it`s safe to go across, seeing that its safe Valka runs towards a house. After reaching the house she leans on the walls to make herself less visible. Valka then scans the area to make sure it`s safe to move to another house.

Valka move to the left she see the next house she can move into has some barrels on the side. The thing that stands between her and the next house was one Viking and the small path way that separate the two houses.

Valka peeks at the Viking whose back was facing her direction but doesn't mean the Viking is not allowed to turn around. Valka look again and then take a deep breath, Valka ready herself, after preparing herself Valka rolls behind the barrels, after successfully rolling behind the barrels Valka sneak a glance at the viking and sees that the Viking didn't hear her or notice her. Breathing a sigh of relief Valka silently thank the idea of her being put in dragon training back then when she was younger. Valka then look at the other side of the house, she see many guards on the town center. This leaves Valka no choice but to go through the house.

Valka now needs to find a way to enter the house without using the door. Luckily there was a window near by the wall she was leaning on. She then enters the household, when she steps foot on the house she was in the kitchen.

She then notices that the house was a two story house. Valka was about to walk toward the window on the other side of the house when she hears a voice coming from the second floor. Valka hides behind a counter, she crouch even more so the spikes from her mask won`t be notice by the owners of the house.

"Dear, me and your father would be going out to help the others guard the village ok? Stay inside and don't do anything crazy." Valka hears a woman voice.

"Ok good luck mom, dad be safe!" Valka hears a teenage girl shout but not the angry type of shout.

Valka then hears the door close. She then looks around to see if no one was around. Valka silently walk towards the window, Valka was in the living room when her staff accidentally hits a wooden sheep figurine. The figurine falls on the floor with a thud; the wooden figurine then tumbles towards the swords and axes which are only leaning on a wall to keep them upright.

The figurine hit a sword on the far left of the wall. The sword look like it was about to fall but it didn't. Valka breathe a sigh of relief before turning around to continue on her mission. But when Valka was about to make a step the sword that was bump by the figurine leans towards the right hitting the next weapon, making a domino effect. Valka cringe at each sounds of the weapons as they hit each other and fall on the floor.

"Mom? Dad? Are you back already?" Valka hears the teen again but this time it was cautious.

Valka looks around the living room for a place to hide, she couldn't see any where she could possibly hide in this area. So Valka waited for the teen to come. Valka see a blonde viking teen about her son`s age, she also notice that the blonde was wearing a leather band across her forehead, a blue shirt, wearing a skirt adorned with spikes, the girl was also sporting a battle ax and looks like she knows how use it.

Valka notice that the girl hasn't notice her yet for the girl`s baby blue eyes pierce through the dark room searching for her. The teen notice Valka and grips her ax tightly while studying Valka`s form.

Valka took a glance at the window unfortunately the girl seems to have follows her gaze and looks at the window as well.

Astrid was hit by a realization that this intruder was trying to escape she quickly stood in between the intruder and the window while holding her ax in a fighting stance.

Valka notices the girl`s action and see that the girl was saying that if she wants to go through the window you have got to go through me first. Valka then grips her staff while positioning herself to attack.

The two circle each other, waiting for the other to attack. Valka being the experience one she waited patiently for Astrid to attack but she knows that the more time she spend time here the high chance she will get caught.

While Astrid being young and inexperienced but good at combat nonetheless. Astrid becomes impatient and charges at Valka with her ax raise up to swing down on Valka.

Valka saw the attack coming and sides step dodging the attack. Valka then hit Astrid with her staff on the back causing Astrid to stumble forward.

Astrid regain her posture and glare at her enemy, she haven't encounter any one with this type of fighting style, the style was like viking then mix with something different.

Astrid then slash from the left side. Valka dodge the attack by jumping up. Astrid sees the opportunity to attack again. After recovering from her attack Astrid slash again this time from the right. Astrid smile as she sees that her enemy has no way to dodge it.

But the smile on Astrid`s face quickly goes away as Valka quickly kick her in the face before her ax connect with Valka.

Astrid`s grips on the ax loosen as Valka`s foot connect with her cheek causing her the ax flies of towards the kitchen luckily it didn't hit anything to make any noise. Astrid was knock down by the surprise attack resulting for Astrid to lay down on her stomach.

Astrid was waiting for death to take her thinking that the intruder will kill her. But for a moment she waited and waited but nothing happened. She was about to get up and look at the intruder to see why she isn't dead yet but before she can raise her head her vision black out.

Valka hesitated for a moment thinking on what to do next, she doesn't want to hurt a girl even though the girl can wield and boast a battle ax. After making up her mind Valka crouch down and slug Astrid on the temple causing the girl to be out cold.

Valka stands up a bit and look around the living room for any damages. Seeing that the living room was spared because of the quick finish of the fight. Valka then look out on the window to see if there was any patrol hanging nearby. Luckily the patrol that was standing between her and the forge has move on.

Before Valka exit through out the window she looks back at Astrid. Seeing the unconscious blonde teen twisted Valka`s heart, being a mother herself Valka lifted up Astrid and carry her upstairs. After a minute of finding the room of the teen Valka carefully place Astrid on her bed. After laying the teen on the bed Valka quietly go back downstairs.

As Valka gets out of the house through the window, she look on all direction to make sure it`s safe. Valka then sprinted towards the forge.

When Valka gets close to the forge he sees that there wasn't anyone on the forge because all the light from the forge was all out.

Valka enters the forge and looks around the place only to see weapons and sheilds that can be use by her son but it was too big for her son to use with ease so she scans the room again only for her to see a curtain. Valka cautiously walks towards the curtain. When she gets there she hold the curtain while hoping that there wasn't any one on the other side.

Valka opens the curtains and breathe a sigh of relief that there wasn't any one inside. However Valka grew even more curious seeing that room was filled with weird drawings. Shaking her head to get back on the mission Valka see all the equipments that Hiccup can use and build a prosthetic leg.

Valka starts to gathers all the equipment Hiccup will need, while collecting Valka`s mind drift towards the weapons, she start to think of a weapon that suit her son. Because she was too busy collecting stuff and thinking about weapons Valka didn't realize that someone had enter the forge, she only realizes when someone was talking outside the room.

Valka stops what she was doing and stare at the curtain because of the possibility someone would enter. She hears the voice getting louder accompanied by a wood hitting the floor. Valka waited anxiously for the curtain to open but fortunately it didn't because the sound she was hearing earlier was replace by metal hitting metal.

Valka now knows that blacksmith was now in the forge, she needed to sneak pass the blacksmith. Valka then gather the equipments that she put on a small crate that was laying nearby the work bench.

Valka then slowly walks towards the curtain while holding the crate on her left hand and her staff on her right hand. She uses her staff to make a little space so she can see the other side. Valka recognizes the blacksmith as Gobber.

She notices that Gobber`s back was turn to her, so she quietly crept towards the door. But unfortunately Gobber turns around to get some tools he will need to finish whatever he was doing in this ungodly hour.

They both stare at each other for a long moment until Valka recovers and walks out of the door like nothing happened leaving Gobber to stare at the door where Valka went through.

Valka was running with all her strength towards Raven Point, because Gobber has saw her she knew that once Gobber recover he will alert the guards anyway so she run, she doesn't care if anyone see her no will stop her for giving the equipments to her son.

Not a moment Valka hears Gobber shout and alerted the whole village. Valka see the villagers are running after her from behind while other are trying to tackle her from the sides and front.

It`s a good thing she was skinny, swerving around hordes of big Vikings was easy for her except the dodging part because often some random viking will randomly appear out of nowhere to tackle her.

Valka made out of the village she was now in the woods trying to lose the Vikings who foolishly follow her even through some of the narrow path which was covered by trees that are near together.

Valka think she was home free until she hear a voice shouts at her, but this voice hit her straight to the guts. Valka turns her head over her shoulder and see the man she was trying to avoid… Stoick.

Stoick was keeping watch on his village until he hears his best friend shout for some help. He sprinted towards town center. When he got there he see a person being chase by almost all of the guards that patrol the night. Deciding to help his fellow villager he also chase after the mysterious person. But as time progress Stoick sees that this person easily avoided all of his fellow villager. They are chasing the person through the woods but only a few of them remain. Not long until the last of his men got stuck, he tells Viking to give him his hammer, the villager throw his hammer to Stoick.

Stoick catches the hammer without looking at the hammer. After getting the hammer he use the hammer to tank his way towards the person, he yells at the person to get his attention(Stoick thinks Valka is a dude because of the mask and also because he thinks that Valka is dead), he see the person turns around but still continue to run away.

They both make it to Raven`s Point. Stoick getting tire on running after the person he throws the hammer at Valka but it misses because of fatigue. The hammer hits a tree that was in front of Valka`s path.

Many pieces of the woods fly towards Valka causing her to slow down and try to dodge the flying projectile. The slowing down of his target is all Stoick needs giving all he got he push his legs to their limit and cuaght up with his target. When he got close Stoick tackles the person to the ground. Stoick pinns down the person`s one hend behind her back.

Stoick was trying to get the other hand but Valka elbows him to the head making gett off Valka.

Valka stands up and looks her staff that was few meters behind Stoick. Stoick didn't notices Valka`s gaze due to the mask. Stoick then walks towards the hammer and pick it up.

Valka was now in a big… really big disadvantege. She needed to get her staff to make an even charges at Valka and swing his hammer from the left, Valka dodges the attack by ducking downwards.

Stoick see Valka duck downwards so he kicked Valka in the guts. The kick that was delivered to Valka knocks the air out of her. Valka stumbles back with a grunt.

Stoick charges again and attack but this time from above. Valka reacted quickly and sidestep to the right to dodge the attack, Stoick then use the back of his fist to hit Valka, Valka deflects the attack by using her arms as shield. But the immense power behind the attack makes her stumble backwards. Stoick then took the opportunity to punch Valka in the face, but it's a good thing that Stoick`s fist collided with the mask which was made out of wood and some dragon scales. The mask absorb most of the power from the attack but it still make he fall backwards.

Valka landed with a thud, she was no match to Stoick when it comes to power. Valka then quickly crawl towards her staff. When she gets hold of her staff Stoick steps on her arm so she was unable to use the staff.

"It's no use; your staff won't help you." Stoick tells Valka.

But Valka wasn't planning on hitting Stoick with her staff. Valka slams the head of her staff. There was some rattling sound that emerges from the staff.

Stoick just shrugged the sound off, he then turn Valka to face him. But the rattling sound isn't only been heard by Stoick but also by a four winged dragon that was waiting for Valka`s return.

In the moment Cloudjumper hears the sound he quickly flies towards the origin of the sound.

Meanwhile Stoick was about to take off the mask to find out who was the intruder that infiltrate their island that long without raising an alarm. Stoick`s hand was a mere inches away from touching the mask but stop when he hears powerful wings ripped through the cold night air. Stoick looks up, is eyes widen as he encounter again a four winged dragon. But Stoick recognizes this dragon, it makes his blood boil to the point where he forgotten about the intruder and go after Cloudjumper which landed a few meters in front of them.

Valka took the chance to get up and get the equipment.

Cloudjumper see Stoick running towards him. He then stands up on his hind legs and show all his wings while roaring at Stoick.

Stoick didn't care how big his enemy was he was going to kill it to avenge his wife.

Cloudjumper notice that Stoick wasn't backing down so he unleashes a powerful blast of fire in front of Stoick to stops him.

After getting all the equipments Valka hits her staff again and make the rattling noise again. Cloudjumper understand the rattle and fly towards Valka but not before surrounding Stoick in a ring of fire so he wouldn't get them.

Valka gets on Cloudjumper`s back and fly off. Stoick see that they are getting away, so he endures the fire and jumps out of the ring of fire and throw the hammer at the two. But because of activity earlier fatigue has really caught up with him making his throw fall down quickly not even reaching the Cloudjumper`s tail.

Stoick sunk down to his knee for letting Cloudjumper escape again. A moment later some of the villagers finally arrive at Stoick`s position and see their chief on his knee. The villagers then notice that there are burn marks on the area.

Valka and Cloudjumper make it back at the sanctuary 5 hours later. The two landed safely at the sanctuary with Valka holding the side of her abdomen she might have broken a rib from the encounter with Stoick.

Valka took of the mask and we will see that she have tears running down her face. The tears weren't from the physical pain she had gotten but the tears are from the emotional pain. Even years of preparing herself to meet Stoick if the chance occurs. But even after those years of preparing she still couldn't face Stoick.

Trying to hold in the tears from flowing Valka enters her home and sees Hiccup sleeping on her bed with Toothless on the foot of the bed. Toothless wakes up and stare at her. Valka tells Toothless to bee quit making Toothless huff in agreement. Valka watches Hiccup sleep peacefully. Watching her son sleep so soundly lifts up her spirit. But then Hiccup starts to stir like he was having a bad dream. Valka didn't mind the pain as long as she can comfort her son. Valka then sit on the bed and puts Hiccup head on her lap, she gently stroke Hiccup`s hair to calm him down. Even though stroking his hair make Hiccup at ease a bit he still stirs and squirms. Valka then thinks for a moment trying to remember what she do to help Hiccup fall asleep when he was still a baby.

She remembers that back then when little Hiccup couldn't sleep she sing to him, but there is a catch once Hiccup hear that song and if she sing it again Hiccup wouldn't stop crying unless Valka sing a new song.

Valka thinks again to see if she still remembers an old song she learn while traveling to the far south, on the distance land she learn the song from some of the Vikings who have travel there.

* * *

**Bold is the action by the characters. Italic is the song.**

* * *

**Valka then starts to hum.**

"_Once a fair and handsome Seal Lord_  
_Lay his foot upon the sand_  
_For to woo the fisher's daughter_  
_And to claim her marriage hand_" **Valka sing in a soft voice.**

"_Lord, long have I loved you_  
_As a Selkie on the foam_  
_I would gladly go and wed ye_  
_And be lady of your home_

_But I cannot go into the ocean_  
_I cannot go into the sea_  
_I would drown beneath the waves, love_  
_If I went along with ye"_

_"Lady, long have I loved you_  
_I would have you for my wife_  
_I will stay upon your shoreland_  
_Though it robs me of my life_" **The dragons outside hears Valka singing so they peek at the window to watch and listen.**

"_I will stay one night beside you_  
_Never go back to the sea_  
_I will stay and be thy husband_  
_Though it be the death of me_"

**(Humming)**

**Valka notice the dragons so she shush them.**

"_Lord, I cannot go and wed thee_  
_All to watch my lover die_  
_Since I'll not be left a widow_  
_I have a plan for us to try_

_Let us speak with my grandmother_  
_Who has ever dwelt beside the sea_  
_She may know some trick or treasure_  
_That I may wed my fair Selkie_" _The Alpha then hears Valka`s voice so he peek over at his place even though he is far away he was still able to see Valka._

"_So they've gone to her grandmother's_  
_Little cottage by the sea_  
_To inquire how a maiden_  
_Can be wed to her Selkie_

_For the Selkie's watery kingdom_  
_Would surely rob her of her breath_  
_But to stay on land past midnight_  
_It would surely be his death_" **all the dragons then starts to feel drowsy and starts to purr softly.**

"_Lord, I know not how to aid you_  
_You may never live on shore_  
_For your kind to live till dawning_  
_It has never been seen before_

_But my mother had a seal coat_  
_That she buried beneath the tree_  
_And she told me that its wearer_  
_Would become a fair Selkie_"

**(Humming)**

"_So they've journeyed farther inland_  
_Though the Seal Lord's getting weak_  
_And she's shouldering the shovel_  
_To unearth the thing they seek_

_At the rising of the fullmoon_  
_Underneath the elfin oak_  
_She has unearthed that very treasure_  
_Of which her grandmother spoke_

_Just before the stroke of midnight_  
_They have made it back to sea_  
_And she has donned the magic seal coat_  
_And become a maid Selkie_

_Now they've gone into the ocean_  
_Hand in hand into the sea_  
_She has gone along_  
_A fair seal bride for a Selkie_"

**(Humming)**

* * *

After she finish singing Valka kisses Hiccup on the forehead."Good night my little Dragon Rider." Valka spoke in a whisper while smiling.

Valka then looks up and see the dragons that peek through the window have fallen asleep as well, she even notice the Alpha`s head afar.

Her smile got even bigger as she shake her head."For now… this is all I want."

Valka thinks again about the song itself." The song itself kinda bit reflects my life with Stoick. The seal coat is the peace, understanding and… change." Valka said in a sad tone.

"If only you understand Stoick that there are more to dragons than you know." Valka said before carefully leaning on the wall, after carefully adjusting herself she starts to drift off into sleep while Hiccup lay peacefully on her lap.

* * *

**Ok that's that I hope you guys like it.**

**Leave a review guys if you want. XD**

**If you guys also want to leave suggestions for a song feel free.**

**Anyway GOD Bless guys.**


End file.
